When a power cable is connected to supply power to movable bodies including a machine tool, a civil machine, a conveying device, etc., or a hose is connected to provide oil pressure or air pressure, unreasonable twisting or tensile force is caused on the power cable or hose due to the movement of the movable body, and as a result, the power cable or the hose is damaged or an external appearance is cluttered.
In order to solve the problem, a protection guide device is used, which supports the cable or the hose and induces and guides the cable or the hose.
For example, in order to prevent twisting or distortion, a protection guide device is presented, which accommodates the power cable or hose therein to protect the power cable or hose and disposes multi-joint support members at both sides to assist maintaining a straight state or a bending state of the cable or hose, but it is a reality that a sufficient effect as desired is not yet obtained.
In a cable protecting and guiding device in the related art, since a flexible material configuring the support member is stainless steel or a leaf spring, a bending radius may not be maintained when the bending posture is shown, and the bending radius is increased, and as a result, the support member contacts an obstacle, etc. at a proximate position. Therefore, it is difficult to install the support member in a predetermined space. In particular, when a stainless steel material is used as the flexible material, there is a problem that fatigue breakage is caused by long-term use, and as a result, the support member is insulated and it is impossible to use the support member.
In addition, the flexible member constituting the support member is made of stainless steel or plate spring and since the stainless steel or the leaf spring cannot be easily cut and attached, when the length of the support member is changed to a long length, the support member needs to be changed to new another support member and the support member is wasted, and furthermore, twisted rigidity is low at the time of bending the support member, so that resonance is caused and the operation of the bending posture and the straight posture becomes unstable.
In addition, the cable in the related art has a problem in that there is a limit in implementing a cable to which a sufficient need of a user is reflected because only the electric wire and the multi-joint support member are inserted and used.